III. Bioinformatics and Genomics Core Abstract The overall goal of the NH-INBRE Bioinformatics and Genomics Core (BGC) is to overcome the gap in bioinformatics expertise by direct support of ongoing and new research projects and fostering integration of bioinformatics into the undergraduate curriculum. The need for support for research projects at Partner and Lead institutions extends through all phases from experimental design to publication. This includes access to state-of-the-art computational infrastructure supported by the NH-INBRE. To address the long-term goals for broad workforce training in bioinformatics, we have developed a set of resources to support core bioinformatics training in the context of a biology curriculum. In the next phase of our NH-INBRE BGC, we propose to expand both the scope of bioinformatics research support and implementation of these curriculum modules both within New Hampshire and nationally by leveraging the participation of the nationwide IDeA network. Finally, we intend to further extend this curriculum support and integrate an important focus on rigor and transparency in bioinformatics. To accomplish these goals, we have three specific aims: Aim 1: Improve the biomedical research capacity of the State of New Hampshire at the eight primarily undergraduate institutions and the two Lead universities of the NH-INBRE by: a) Supporting NH-INBRE research projects and enhancing bioinformatics expertise across the network through training in diverse bioinformatics applications; b) Providing sustainable, accessible, cost-effective, and well-managed computational infrastructure for data analysis, storage, and dissemination. Aim 2: Create a sustainable, scalable, and impactful mechanism for bioinformatics training by continuing to support the integration of bioinformatics into the undergraduate science curriculum. . For this funding period, we propose to extend this curricular support program to at least four additional INBRE Bioinformatics Cores in each of the four IDeA geographical regions, with the long-term goal to extend across all 24 INBRE programs. Aim 3: Establish workforce development training and infrastructure for advancement of Rigor and Reproducibility in bioinformatics by a) Promoting transparency of bioinformatics analysis and b) Establishing best practices for accurately presenting data and methods for INBRE-funded research. Achieving these goals will support the development of key skills and rigorous practices in line with the overarching goals as defined in the NIH strategic plan for data science. In particular, our training and support enforces the FAIR principles where data and analysis should be Findable, Accessible, Interoperable and Reusable.